Alone yet you will still be in my heart
by wizardartist44
Summary: Once the season one DD have left, the DD digimon decide it is time to split up. But Gatomon has no where to go and no one she really wants to go with. Her lonelyness brings back many memories of her and Wizardmon.


I don't own any digimon but ArmorSpikemon whom will be mentioned some time in the story.

------------------------------------------------------

"Well…they're gone now," Agumon said after he and the others have stopped running. It was that time when they had to say goodbye to their partners, because they had to return home leaving the digimon back in their own home.

"We can't just sit here and stare forever, I guess this is where we split up?" Tentomon suggested.

"I don't know…we are a team we could stick together," Biyomon said.

"Well if we do …I know where I'm going," Agumon said thinking of that small village of Koromon.

That's when Biyomon thought of the little village full of Yokomon.

Gatomon stood and watched as the others debated over if it was a good idea or not. Didn't matter to her, she had nowhere to go …and no one to go with. She'd rather be with them…then alone.

"Is there something the matter?" Patamon said whom was standing beside her.

He likes to pop up out of nowhere and get into people's business a lot huh?

"No not really…what do you think is it a good idea to split up? Or should we stay together?" Gatomon asked.

Patamon shrugged, "I would suggest we stay together, that way no one would be lonely. Like I would."

Gatomon glanced over at him, he couldn't possibly be lonely too…he probably knows a place to go. Patamon actually did think about going to Primary Village with Elecmon so he can watch over the babies with him, just like he and T.K. said they would.

"Ok it's settled, those who want to stick together just join someone else …others can go their own paths," Agumon announced.

Everyone murmured a bit, then shrugged it off and started heading their own way.

"Well…I guess I might have some where to go, want to come with Gatomon?" Patamon said as he finally decided to head toward Primary Village.

"No…I'll be fine," Gatomon said with a rather gloomy tone. Even if she wanted to be with someone, she didn't want to be a bother or anything. She really didn't want to be with anyone right now, she wasn't in the mood.

"Alright, bye!" Patamon said and flew off.

Biyomon was just about to fly off herself when she turned and saw Gatomon walking slowly toward a tree.

"Hey Gatomon!" She yelled and flew over to her, "Where are you heading?"

"I'm not sure…" Gatomon started and stared off into the distance.

"Well …where were you normally when you were young?" Biyomon said.

Gatomon stopped staring and looked at her, then turned her head to the side and spoke, "Either waiting for Kari…or …or…"

"Or where?" Biyomon asked.

Gatomon gulped and looked at her, "Or Myotismon's castle."

"Oh…I forgot about that…" Biyomon said.

Gatomon wirily smiled, "It's alright and what about you…where are you heading?"

"Yokomon village, many digimon my type. The group actually came across them once, I was hoping to see them again."

"Ah…."

It was quiet for a while till Biyomon spoke again.

"Well…at least you might have been with someone back then…who would that happen to be?"

Gatomon thought, the only one she was mostly with was…her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Gatomon? Is everything alright? Did I say something wrong?" Biyomon asked.

"No it's not you…but the only one that was with me most of the time when I was younger was…Wizardmon."

Biyomon paused for a moment, thinking back as she watched the wizard walk over to her claw that was holding the paralyzed Lillymon and healed her. Then…she remembered watching him being blasted by Myotismon's attack.

"O-oh…" Biyomon stuttered a bit and turned her head to the side, feeling so sorry for her that she almost started crying herself.

Gatomon didn't say anything at all for a while, and only let more tears fall as memories of being with Wizardmon ran through her head.

"W-well…if you want…you can…come with me," Biyomon said.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I just…want to be alone," Gatomon said and with that jumped up onto the crotch of the tree.

"Gatomon…" Biyomon whispered to her self and looked up at the upset cat. "Well…if you ever want some comfort, I'll be at Yokomon village, it's not far from here…just keep heading forward and you'll find your way from there."

Gatomon only nodded and Biyomon left. Gatomon watched as Biyomon flew away and slowly disappeared. She sighed. Now she WAS alone…again. No Kari, no friends, even worse…no Wizardmon. Of all digimon, why did it have to be him? He didn't deserve to die; it was all because of Myotismon. She got her revenge, but if she could ever get the second chance…this time she'll make sure he wont last long. She looked forward as the sun started to set. It was beautiful. She always looked at the sun set with Wizardmon, well only when Myotismon hadn't whipped her so much that she had lost her memory completely. She was a real mean digimon when her memory was erased, mostly because she felt for her own feelings. The feelings of being whipped all the time and all the pain made her cold. She treated Wizardmon like nothing, although he was still kind to her. Then when he reminded her of their past…she finally figured that they were always friend no matter how she had acted.

"Wizardmon…" Gatomon whispered. More and more tears fell. If she could just get one last chance, one very last chance to see him, talk to him, be able to touch him…she would be happy. Gatomon sighed deeply, jumped down from the tree and began to walk. She couldn't stay cooped up on that tree forever, thinking about things that would upset her even more.

-Later that night-

She still kept walking …no matter how dark, cold, or…

"This spring is beautiful," she said to herself and looked at the small waterfall with many small fish in the pond bellow. The moon shone brightly and made the water sparkle. It wasn't really that dark or cold, but she felt that way.

"I guess I'll stop here," she said to herself again and sat down near a rock. She looked ahead as she saw two shadowy figures moving and distant laughter. She wasn't sure if she should get ready to fight or not even bother. Well…oh well. She jumped behind the rock and watched carefully. It was only a Swanmon and an ArmorSpikemon.

"Oh you are so silly," Swanmon said as she laughed.

ArmorSpikemon grinned then made another joke. Swanmon laughed again. Gatomon couldn't help but let out a small laugh too, it was really funny. After Swanmon stopped laughing she walked over to the water and gracefully floated about, just like a normal swan would.

"Ah, Swanmon you are so beautiful," ArmorSpikemon said watching her idly.

"Thank you, you're looking quite good yourself," She said.

ArmorSpikemon smiled and blushed, then walked into the water himself. First he swam a bit, then when Swanmon wasn't looking…he went up behind her and splashed her.

"Oh you!" She laughed and splashed him back. They continued on their splash fight till they were too tired and walked out. Gatomon watched them carefully as they built a fire and sat close together. Very close. She kept watching and started to shiver, she was starting to get really cold. Then she heard the two mons speak.

"I'm so glad I met you," Swanmon said rubbing her head underneath his jaw.

"Me too, Swanmon, me too," He said and closed his eyes.

"ArmorSpikemon…"

"Yes Swanmon?"

"We're never going to be separated, right?"

"Of course not! I would never let anything happen to my little duckling!"

Swanmon giggled, "Oh I love you."

"I love you too."

And …with that they laid back and fell asleep.

Gatomon looked at them closely. That scene…it reminded her of something so much. Soon her memories came back again.

"Caught yah!" Gatomon said with a firefly between her paws, "Quickly Wizardmon, I can't hold it that long."

He ran over to her with the small jar full of other fireflies. "There, perfect," he said.

"I can't believe you were able to trick Myotismon into letting us out this late," Gatomon grinned.

Wizardmon smiled and playfully bowed, "My honor."

Gatomon giggled, then looked up at the starry sky, "It is so beautiful out, isn't it?"

"It sure is…hey! I know somewhere we can go!"

"Where?"

"Close your eyes first."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Alright," Gatomon smiled then closed her eyes. She felt his hand wrap around her paw as he led her somewhere.

Soon she could her water, it was soothing.

"Can I look now?"

"Sure."

With that she opened her eyes and saw a rather large waterfall before them.

"Isn't it beautiful? I came across it during a mission," Wizardmon said laying the jar of fireflies to the side.

"It's…breath taking," Gatomon slightly gasped.

"I'd thought you would like it," Wizardmon smiled.

Gatomon ran over to the large pond, and started watching the fish swim. Then she charged at one and managed to grab it.

"Great catch!" Wizardmon said, clapping.

Gatomon grinned, with the fish still in her mouth. She threw it out on the shore. "Would you like a fish?"

"No, I'm alright. Thank you though."

"Alright," Gatomon smiled and looked for just one last fish.

Once she had made her last catch she walked up to the shore, picked up the two fish, and walked over to Wizardmon who already gathered some wood and twigs for her meal.

"I'm so starved, Myotismon rarely gives me time to eat," Gatomon said and helped him put the fire together.

"Yeah, he does that to everyone. Always making us work."

"Why does a rotten, no good mon like him even live?"

Wizardmon shrugged, "It's just how life is."

"True…is us being together life?"

Wizardmon looked at her and smiled again, "Of course it is."

"Then I'm glad to live," Gatomon said and hugged him.

He hugged her back, then coughed a bit making Gatomon stop hugging him. Then he turned to the fireflies in the jar, "Why don't we let them out? We have a fire; the poor things must want out."

"I guess that would be nice to let them out huh?"

Wizardmon nodded and unscrewed the lid. The fireflies all flew out and scattered about.

"Ah…it feels really good…" Wizardmon said.

"Hm?" Gatomon looked over at him in confusion.  
He looked back at her and smiled, "…to see those creatures free again …and happy."

Gatomon smiled and looked up as the rest of the fireflies disappeared.

Soon she finished her food and they lay looking up at the stars.

"Heh that one looks like a rabbit," Gatomon said.

"Really…looks like a hare to me."

Gatomon looked over at him in annoyance.

"What? I was just kidding," he laughed.

Gatomon laughed too, "You are too silly."

"And you are too cute."

Gatomon blushed, "And you are too smart."

"Thank you, thank you."

Gatomon laughed and then after laughing she sighed deeply, and scooted closer to Wizardmon; whom in response …scooted closer to her and put his arm around her.

"You know…no matter what; even if one day Myotismon takes over your mind or anything else like that…we will always be friends."

"Always," Gatomon said and lied her head on his chest. With that he leaned back against a tree. Slowly he dosed off.

"Wizardmon…" Gatomon muttered.

"Hm?" he asked half asleep.

"I…I love you."

Wizardmon smiled, "I love you too."

Gatomon had herself crying again. So that's why the whole waterfall and that digi couple over there reminded her so much of something. It reminded her of how much she loved Wizardmon.

"Oh…how I wish I could just tell him I love him again."

Then a firefly flew up to Gatomon and landed on her shoulder.

"Hello there…"

It didn't even fly away, but just stayed right there.

"So…I guess others do want to keep me company, even a fire fly…heh, I must be a lucky mon." She sighed and then looked up at the sky, "I shouldn't be crying anymore, Wizardmon is always with me…in my heart; just like he said before."

And then…the firefly flew away and up toward the sky. She looked carefully and could see a bunny made out of the stars. She smiled brightly, and then turned around; heading toward the Yokomon village.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be with a new friend, because old friends will still stay inside of me forever."

END


End file.
